Frobwit
For the King, see Frobwit the Flatter Frobwit the Fair was a magician student of Thorman and schoolmate of Radnor. Although talented and diligent, he never reached his prime. Youth He studied diligently at magic school and practiced his spells, hoping that he would be apprenticed to Thorman the Red-beard and had a crush with beautiful Althea. However his schoolmate Radnor convinced Thorman to take him instead, and also won Althea's heart. As a consequence, Frobwit never advanced in his careers. He just practied magic in the rural areas as the better magicians monopolized towns. Master Eventually he found an apprentice, Dirin, whose parents were too poor to send him to the magic school. One time, Frobwit and Dirin decided to go to the Sorcerers' Convention at Accardi-by-the-Sea. While on their way, they met a caravan of Gurthark the Stout. Together they reached near Egreth Castle. While they camped, Frobwit narrated them the story of the castle, which fascinated Dirin. In the Egreth Castle When they slept, Ryker their scout was hit and Acia kidnapped. Dirin transformed into a pigeon and followed the Night Gaunts. Frobwit was alerted by Lim who heard Acia's screams and found Ryker unconscious. Ryker insisted to find Acia (and Dirin, as Frobwit appended) to the castle. Gurthark insisted staying behind but Frobwit persuaded him that they could find riches. Leaving Lim behind, they stumbled upon another band of Gaunts who went back to the camp to steal the cloaks, looking for the Amulet of Egreth. Frobwit attempted to transform them into bozberry bushes but accidentally transformed themselves, unfortunately bozberries are the Gaunts favorite treat but luckily their leader pressed them on the task, leaving the bushes alone. Then Frobwit used magic to enlarge a bucket so that they can sail across the moat to the Castle. Frobwit levitated near the roof (aiming for a window) and lowered a rope for them to climb and entered the window. Frobwit however was stuck hanging by the roof and transformed into a spider. He stumbled upon the hobgoblin guard Boid who then was awakened by Phloid about a new virgin arrived for a sacrifice to the Lust God. Boid left his post, and Frobwit jumped on his helmet. When they arrived they found that Lloid had the cauldron bubbling and they needed spider legs. Hearing this, Frobwit then jumped on a wooden beam leaving the Boid's helmet. Searching around, he found light glowing through a chink on the wall, and saw Radnor, his old schoolmate, being the evil magician of the castle. Confronting Radnor Frobwit descended near him and materialized. After a short exchange of dialogue, a Night Gaunt came and inquired about the amulet; denied having it, Radnor destroyed the poor gaunt. He then sent a vapor bubble to summon Acia and inquire her, believing she was Thorman's granddaughter. Frobwit then decided to stop Radnor and the two started a magic fight, during which, a door was hurled towards Ryker while trying to reach them. Radnor eventually managed to transform Fobwit into a slug, but Dirin showed up and with the amulet, weakened the necromancer, healing Frobwit to his real form. Then the smoke bubble came bearing Acia which Radnor charmed to take the amulet from Dirin. Ryker tried to pull it from the necromancer's grasp and fell on Lim's hand, who was revealed to be a girl, Thorman's granddaughter. She made Radnor melt into a filthy ooze, and Frobwit trapped it in a crystal sphere, and teleported it to a trasury. Thorman's spirit appeared in the sky and revealed that Dirin is Ducanthrax' descendant and should be by Lia's side. He lifted the curse of the castle. Dirin stayed with Lia, and bid Frobwit farewell. In the meantime, Gurthark who was looting the treasury, found the crystal and decided to take it as loot, therefore carrying it along with them. While traveling beside the Flathead Ocean, Radnor in his trap swore to take his revenge, while unbeknownst to them all, a woman called Moog and her pal Slye intended to release him. The came to a fork in the road, with a sign pointing down the coast to the Borphee River Delta and the other directing them inland to the city of Borphee. Ryker proposed to take the inland route, when a seemingly summer storm appeared and vanished abruptly. A short while later, the caravan came to a country lane leading off the main road showing that Borphee was in the right. Ryker was sceptical, remembering that Borphee was on the other way, but his companions insisted to follow the sign. Indeed it was a spell by Moog who intended to guide the magician and the ball towards her. On the way, the crystal burst an eerie light and summoned a flock of giant corbies. Separated from his company Ryker fought them off but one grasped Frobwit and flew with him away from his companions who realised late his missing; despite retracing their steps, the birds were nowhere to be seen and decided that Frobwit was lost. Luckily Moog who watched all this through an oracle, transformed him into a porcupine, and the corbie released him. Frobwit fell and landed through a thatched roof into the hut of Gumboz the Magnificent. Moog worried about him, sent her pal Slye to go and find him. Gumboz said that he did not change him into a porcupine and tended his wounds. He said that corbies don't exist in this area and they were probably a work of dark magic. He donned him an elfin sword for protection that would glow to warn him of danger and a bag of provisions. The next morning hi bid him farewell and continued his way to Accardi. On his course, he followed a well traveled road which led him to a giant forest. The wood was eerie with strange sounds and eyes glowing from the foliage, and the elfin sword began to glow. Then he saw a rider about to be attacked by a wood evil. Then the sword flew and slew the monster. The man took Frobwit on his horse and ran out of the forest. The man was Slye, but started to grow fond of the magician. Frobwit promised to teach him some tricks if he would ride him to the Convention. That night they camped and Frobwit entertained Slye with his adventures. The next morning he tried Slye and decided to take him as an apprentice. Slye was amazed since always wanted to become a magician but never had the opportunity and seemed to forget his mission. Later that day they reached the Borphee River and Frobwit saw a ferry boat, not knowing that his companions were on it. That night they camped once more, and Frobwit narrated to Slye his adventures in Egreth Castle and how he trapped Radnor by saying Buzmuz Mugwart Fooblart. At the convention Finally they arrived at the Guild Hall and Slye was amazed at seeing so many magicians together. Frobwit met a beautiful woman that actually was Althea, seemingly unchanged after all these years, having regained her youth for that magic day. When the Guildsmaster spoke, he warned the magicians about an incoming Great Danger. Wanting to show off in front of Althea, Frobwit shouted that he should take the tast to defeat it, as did the Evil of Egreth by saying Fooblart Mugwart Buzmuz. However at that very moment Moog cast the Mirror spell. Pronouncing the Essence Releasing spell, and understood that unwillingly freed Radnor from the crystal ball, allowing him to enter Ryker's body somewhere else. At that time Slye realized that the incoming danger was the Triax. As he attempted to warn everyone about Moog's plans, he was teleported beside her. Then a black pall fell above them, and Frobwit and Althea embraced in fear. Category:magicians